Good Girl
by The Midget Warrior
Summary: Tonight is the biggest night of Marceline's musical career, and she's more nervous than she's ever been. Things only get worse Princess Bubblegum comes to brag about her new boyfriend, a certain vampire that Marceline knows all to well. Inspired by Carrie Underwood's 'Good Girl'.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer- I don't own jack.**

**Good Girl"**

Tonight was the biggest night of Marceline's musical career. She would be preforming in front of over four hundred and fifty thousand people. That's a few thousand more people that were at Woodstock. Of course the Vampire Queen wasn't the only preforming, but she was still a little nervous.

Marceline sat in her dressing room, looking at herself through the mirror with uncertain eyes. Marceline wore a beautiful black dress with small red gems at the end of the fabric aligned to look like a small fire. It matches her hair perfectly since she died two red streaks in her hair for the occasion. The dress was enchanted so that the gems would act like a real fire. Marceline definitely had the look but she didn't know if she had the confidence. She knows the two songs she was going to sing forward and backwards, she tuned her axe bass three times. But Marceline just didn't know what to think.

A knock came from the door and Marceline rushed over the door to answer it. But before Marceline open it she heard the words that made her shiver. "Five minutes 'til you're on Marceline." "Are you sure?" she forced out. "Yes, five minutes." Marceline rested her head against the door. "Oh and you have a guest." She opened the door to see a goblin holding a clip board and standing above the goblin was her friend Bonnibel. She wore a yellow short sleeved shirt and white shorts, her pink hair up in a ponytail. She opened her mouth to say something but Marceline immediately grabbed her by the hand and yanked her into the dressing room, slamming the door behind her.

"You have to help me, I am way too nervous to go on tonight!" Marceline said placing her hands on Bonni's shoulders for two reasons. One, to show Bonni how serious she was being. Two, to stop her hands from shaking. Bonni wasn't sure what to say, she only came back here to wish Marceline good luck. "Uh, maybe you could imagine the crowd in their underwear." She said trying to get a smile out of her friend. But with no such luck Marceline shot an angry look at the princess. "Okay then, what if you concentrate on familiar people in the crowd. So you would think that it's like one of our jam sessions. I did receive those tickets that you were able to get. So me, Finn and Jake will be out near the front, and we'll all be with the plus one our tickets said we could bring." One of Marceline's eyebrows was raised when she said 'plus one'. "Wait, so you actually have like, a date?" Marceline said sounding suspicious. "Yes, why do you think I can't find a guy that I would ask out?" Bonni said as she crossed her arms. "No it's just that…" the Queen was interrupted by another knock at the door. "Two minutes, Marceline." Marceline was now freaking out, so she began to pace herself up in the air, and the princess couldn't stand to watch her friend like this. "Marceline!" Bonni yelled out, causing the vampire to stop in mid-flight. "When was the last time you messed up at one of your concerts?" Marceline thought at her words. "Uh never, I guess." "Then why should tonight be any difference. You're going to out on stage and give the best performance of your afterlife." "You think so?" Marceline said with a small smile. "I know so. Now I'm going back out to the crowd so I can better look at the show and I'd like you to meet my plus one after you preform, he's really nice." Bubblegum said as she made her way to the door. Marceline turned around so she could get her instrument ready. "I'd be happy to meet him, what's this plus one's name?" "Ash." Marceline froze as she thought to herself. _Ash, _that name kept on repeating itself inside her head_. _Marceline knew she had to fix the problem that the princess had gotten into. She turned back around to talk, but Bonni was already long gone.

Marceline stood next to the stage director, listening to him explain how things would go. When the curtain is raised she would be singing two or three songs, it's her choice. After she's done the curtain goes back and Marceline makes way for the next performer. Simple as that.

The Vampire Queen mounted herself center stage, she could easily hear the roar of the audience and could feel her knees shaking. "Welcome one and all to the first annual international music festival." The announcer screamed into the microphone, causing the crowd's noise to escalate in volume. "We've scoured the world, looking for the best in musical entertainment and brought them here for you to see. And I'm proud to present the first of many performers." Marceline cued herself, rose ten feet in the air and began to strum the notes of the first song. "I give you, Ooo's very own and very talented." Special effects went off as the curtain rose. "Marceline the Vampire Queen!" As Marceline saw the crowd, her eyebrows went up. _'Oh Glob, did all of Ooo come to this festival.'_ Marceline thought she ought to try and look for friends, so she scanned the area.

She found Finn first, only because his plus one was a fire elemental. So Marceline played the first song flawlessly and the audience loved it. Jake and lady Rainicorn were the next to be spotted by the Queen. And the second song went just as good as the first. Once the song was done, she looked anxiously for her final friend. _'How can I not find her, she's hot pink!'_ Just as Marceline was about to take a bow and call it a night, there she was standing next to her ex-boyfriend Ash. He looked straight her, gave a wicked smile and winked. Her blood began to boil. The crowd was now chanting for a third song. Marceline had to think of the perfect way to break them up and then it hit her.

"This next song might not be my style, but it's dedicated to a 'sweet' little friend of mine." Pb knew Marceline was talking about her when she used the word sweet. The Queen began to play the guitar in a fast paced beat.

Hey, good girl  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about

You see a good boy  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt

His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man\

Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go…  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low…

Hey, good girl  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been

Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go…  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah

Oh, he's no good, yeah  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah

Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

The crowd was going ballistic. Marceline looked back at where Ash and Pb were. She only saw Ash rubbing his slapped cheek. The Vampire queen gave a bow to one of the best performances of her after life.


	2. Chapter 2

To the three people who actually clicked the follow story button one the first chapter, or to the people who are reading this now. There is no real chapter two for this story, yet. I have been pondering an idea but am not 100% sure what to do. I merely uploaded this as a 'second chapter' because I do not know how to re-upload a story; I am not that tech savvy. I am truly sorry for this inconvenience, if you find it to be one.

Sincerely, The Midget Warrior


End file.
